


i saw an angel

by parkjinwoes (crumblyoaf)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Socky - Freeform, the sliGHTEST ANGST, there isn't enough socky in the astro tag here's my contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblyoaf/pseuds/parkjinwoes
Summary: Yoon Sanha hates Park Minhyuk.It could be because he’s in love with Park Minhyuk and it’s messing with him so bad. But he’s not too sure.





	i saw an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



> for a favourite seal
> 
> p.s; a message from queen of the snakes - listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7qpwl0vHjo)  
> because it got her 'feeling like i was riding to the sun'

Yoon Sanha hates Park Minhyuk.

 

It could be because he’s in love with Park Minhyuk and it’s messing with him so bad. But he’s not too sure.

 

-

 

_“Hyung, hyung!!”_

_Minhyuk sighs before pausing his music and faces the obnoxiously loud brunette next to him._

_“I learnt how to snort milk out of my nose yesterday!” Yoon Sanha exclaims too ecstatically and Minhyuk shoves his hand over the younger’s mouth (he gets saliva on his palm and nearly throws up), mouthing a frantic ‘SHUTUPMORON’. He can feel the questioning glances from the people around them and Minhyuk can’t believe his best friend is actually a one hundred-and-something centimetre tall embarrassment in human form._

_“We’re on publictransporthowcanyoueve-,” Minhyuk grits through clenched teeth and can’t even finish his sentence without feeling the urge of wanting to punch Sanha in between the eyebrows._

_Sanha, on the other hand, is fuming and makes indignant muffled sounds into Minhyuk’s now moist hand and oh, does Minhyuk want to throw him off the bus and hope Sanha’s lanky legs lead him out of the country. But alas, the universe intervenes before his best friend is decked out of Korea and the bus arrives at their stop._

_They manage to shuffle off the grimy green leather seats and leave with only three pairs of eyes staring at them as they get off the sweltering bus. It doesn’t help that thigh sweat decides to pop in and say hello because as soon as Minhyuk slides across the seat, a loud squeak of thigh-to-leather contact resounds throughout the bus (Minhyuk wants to cry)._

_As soon as they get off the bus, Sanha huffs loudly and Minhyuk wants to sock him in the stomach._

_“Why are YOU sulking?! I just had to be the one sitting next to you while you gave a PSA about how you learnt how to snort milk out of your nose!” Minhyuk is sure there’s angry smoke coming out of his ears and his forehead is creasing in the ugliest way but Sanha gives him this_ look _and Minhyuk’s stomach suddenly lurches._

_“I just wanted to tell you cos I was really proud. I was also going to tell you that I got voted as Drama Club Captain too, but clearly, you find me too embarrassing!” Sanha storms off and Minhyuk can feel his stomach churn as he watches his best friend (with his stupidly cute curly hair and endearing mustard baseball cap) going farther down the footpath._

_“Hey! Wait up!” Minhyuk shouts down the street._

_Sanha pauses but refuses to turn his head when he hears Minhyuk running down the street, even when the slap of his trainers on concrete is too familiar to ignore._

_“Look, I’m sorry. I just –” Minhyuk pauses and his heart drops when he sees Sanha’s eyes welling up just the slightest._

_“I have no excuses. That was really, really crap of me and I’m so, so sorry,” Minhyuk just might tear up too because he really doesn’t want to make his best friend sad on this hot and sweaty afternoon._

_“I’m sorry, Sanha,” Minhyuk holds Sanha’s wrist, which hangs limply beside his ridiculously long torso._

_Sanha still hasn’t turned around but there’s a forgiving look hiding underneath that mustard baseball cap._

_“You want ice-cream? My treat for being the worst friend ever,” Minhyuk’s still holding onto Sanha’s wrist. A small smile dances on his face._

_“Correction: Best friend,” Sanha finally turns around and grins at Minhyuk before dashing down the path, dragging Minhyuk along with him. Minhyuk’s cheeks turn a rosy pink (it’s because it’s a hot and sweaty afternoon, he swears). He lets his best friend lead him goodness knows where, but he hopes those lanky legs are taking them to the ice-cream store._

-

 

“Hey Sanha, d’ya remember when we were like, twelve and I –,”

 

 

“You were an absolute asswipe and put your sweaty palm on my mouth when I was telling you that I got voted as Drama Club Captain?” Sanha says, not pausing once whilst his fingers tap against the game controller. Minhyuk scowls (even though he’s pleased that Sanha remembers. but he’d never tell Sanha that. ever).

 

 

“I think you’re forgetting the crucial part where you shrieked about learning how to snort milk out of your nose on the bus and the part where I apologised and treated you to ice-cream? Which was, like, 5000₩. What the hell man, I was a broke kid,” Minhyuk manages to shoot down another member on Sanha’s team and Sanha grumbles before furiously pressing down on more buttons.

 

 

“Not crucial enough for me to remember, sorry buddy,” Sanha manages to locate Minhyuk’s sniper and Minhyuk gets shot down instantaneously. A bright red sign reading ‘PLAYER 1 LOST,’ appears on the TV screen. Minhyuk grunts and places the controller onto the table before flopping down onto the cool floorboards.

 

 

“Ha, suck that Minhyukkie, what’s that? Another ice-cream cone? Aw, thanks Minhyukkie you’re too sweet,” Sanha smiles _too_ pleasantly before chucking his controller onto the couch and collapsing onto the floorboards next to Minhyuk.

 

 

Minhyuk grunts some more before reaching into his pocket. A measly 10,000₩ note comes out, severely crumpled. A few crumbs fall out from in between the wrinkles.

 

 

“Well?”

 

 

Minhyuk is suddenly ambushed in the face with another face (a really, really handsome one). Sanha’s arms are on both sides of Minhyuk’s head, and Minhyuk suddenly feels _incredibly_ hot and sweaty despite the air-con and ceiling fan going at full speed in Sanha’s insulated house.

 

Sanha’s face is really, really good-looking upfront and there’s a defined nose almost touching his face (Minhyuk nearly _squeals_ ). There are deep brown eyes staring into his and ruffled hair tickling his forehead as well as some small bouts of acn-

 

 

“Hurry up, would you? Ice-cream doesn’t stay frozen forever like your cold, stingy heart,” Sanha exclaims loudly as he takes his hands away from the sides of Minhyuk’s (still flushed) face and yawns, before emitting a burp that almost shakes the walls of Sanha’s humble bungalow.

 

 

Minhyuk scrambles up from the floor, almost tripping over his feet (the floor’s really slippery, he assures himself) and brushes off imaginary dust from his shoulder.

 

 

“W-Well, you should get up lazyass or I’m getting you ice-cream in a CUP.” Before Minhyuk can possibly blush even more, he marches out of the door. Sanha follows, his lanky legs not giving him any help either as he too, slips and slides on the floorboards like a lost puppy (it’s really not making Minhyuk smile, not at all).

 

 

“Could’ve helped me up, asswipe,” Sanha mumbles under his breath as he brushes actual dust off his shoulders. Minhyuk snorts and squeezes into his trainers, hoping to get his feet in without undoing his shoelaces.

 

(He knows he can’t, no matter how much he tries so he reluctantly bends down).

 

 

“Maybe if you weren’t trappin –,” He stops himself. Warmth travels up Minhyuk’s cheeks like bubbles in a freshly opened can of soda.

 

 

_‘Trapping me with your ridiculously long arms, making me blush and crap, I could’ve gotten you your ice-cream soone –’_

“If I wasn’t what?” Sanha, too, had the same idea of trying to squeeze his ridiculously big feet into his sneakers without undoing his shoelaces and is currently, _really_ close to Minhyuk, both of them shuffling awkwardly trying to wedge into their worn-out trainers.

 

 

“ _Nothing_. now will you hurry up? Remember that cup of swirling, melted, sticky liquid –,”

 

 

Minhyuk again, thinks he’s saved himself the embarrassment but Sanha gets up almost instantly after him and grumbles.

 

 

“I literally got up at the same time as you, asswipe,” Sanha walks out of the front yard in front of Minhyuk, the soles of his shoes squeaking against the concrete path.

 

 

Minhyuk scowls and runs after him ( _‘his strides are so big, what the hell,’_ Minhyuk thinks to himself) and puffs out his chest.

 

                                                                     

“I just realised that you never call me hyung, you little shit,” Sanha’s ears perk up and he turns around, giving Minhyuk a familiar grin that he wants to last forever.

 

 

“Sorry, asswipe,” Sanha’s cheeky smile makes Minhyuk melt (but it’s just the weather, honest).

 

 

“Hey, shit-eater come back here!” Minhyuk launches into a fast sprint to catch up with his best friend’s enormous steps and suddenly, this hot and sweaty afternoon doesn’t seem too bad after all.

 

-

 

The moment a curly haired, abnormally large child peeked through the bushes to watch him dance in the reflection of the playground magic mirror, Park Minhyuk knew that him and this enormous stranger were going off to a strange start.

 

 

_More curly-hair came out of the bushes to the point where Minhyuk could clearly see a brightly-clothed boy, hair and all sitting behind the bushes in the reflection of the playground mirror. It was creepy at first but Minhyuk, as a self-assured ten-year-old, revelled in the admiration that this boy had for his dance moves, showing off a little more each Sunday when he’d walk down to the park and smile a little when he’d see the ever-growing child sitting on the swings waiting for him to arrive._

(Minhyuk, now as a full-fledged freshly-eighteen-year-old boy, in retrospect finds it a little weird that he liked the attention Sanha gave him when he was ten but that’s not the important part of the story.)

_The face that the tall child made when he found Minhyuk sitting in the swings was priceless and he wanted it printed out on glossy paper and framed on his mantel._

_“Hi,” Minhyuk says with a small wave. Curly-haired boy freezes, his long legs losing momentum as he stays stationary in the small seat._

_“H-hey!” Curly-haired boy stutters and the squeak in his voice is too obvious to ignore. Minhyuk fights the urge to giggle._

_Sanha flushes a deep red, his cheeks billowing as he takes in a deep breath and stands up. His stance is albeit a bit wobbly (Minhyuk assumes he’s still in shock at seeing his dancing idol up close) but he straightens his back and takes some more steps towards Minhyuk._

_‘Heavens, he’s tall,’ Minhyuk is overwhelmed when he sees there’s at least a half-head height difference between them._

_“Um, do I know you?” Sanha asks, arms crossed nonchalantly as if he hasn’t been watching Minhyuk dance every Sunday for three and a half weeks._

_“I think you’ve been watching me dance,” Minhyuk’s voice is strong and resolute, absolutely positive that he couldn’t miss those bright blue overalls and pink cheeks._

_“Me? Watching you? Sorry but I don’t thi –,” Long-legged boy is silenced by Minhyuk’s index finger on his lips._

_“Trust me buddy,” Minhyuk emphasises the ‘buddy’, “I can spot you from miles away,”_

_Minhyuk takes his finger off the rosy-cheeked boy’s lips (because it’s getting kind of weird) and shoves his hands into his pockets, slouching slightly._

_‘Is this a cool pose? Or am I just embarrassing myself?’ Minhyuk thinks to himself but it’s too late for him to take his hands out of his pockets and straighten his posture._

_“What does that mean?!” Dungaree-boy splutters and Minhyuk giggles because it’s really (super-duper) cute but the boy stops pouting and sighs heavily._

_“Fine, fine, I have been watching you dance,” Baseball cap boy toys with the straps of his overalls and sits down on a log and fiddles with his fingers. Minhyuk wonders what he has to say next and sits cross-legged in front of him._

_“It’s just… you’re really super good you know?” Red-converse boy’s eyes light up as he’s talking about his dancing (his !!! dancing !!!) and Minhyuk’s heart is beating in the strangest way (maybe it’s a sign of a heart attack, Minhyuk laments)._

_“Like you move your body as if you have no bones. Like you’re made of jelly! And you’re just like, really cool to watch and every week it’s like you seem to come up with something new and it’s so amazing when I see it, it’s just like,” Minhyuk’s number one fan takes a deep breath and smiles at Minhyuk, all pearly whites and sincerity and before he knows it, Minhyuk is smiling too. The ends of his mouth reach his red-tinged ears and his cheeks are flushed but he doesn’t care. This boy admires his skill so much and Minhyuk feels very, very happy._

_“Thank you,” Minhyuk says quietly and the pink powdered on his cheeks just won’t go away but abnormally-tall boy stands (again towering over Minhyuk) and sticks out his hand._

_“My name’s Yoon Sanha,” Sanha’s still got that grin on his face and Minhyuk grabs his hand and shakes it vigorously._

_“I’m Park Minhyuk,” Sanha’s hands aren’t as huge as Minhyuk expected but their hands feel, very good together and Minhyuk can’t help but ask,_

_“How old are you?”_

_“I’m turning nine in March!” Sanha explains ecstatically and suddenly, Minhyuk feels invincible._

_“Bow down to your one and only king, Park Minhyuk born on the 25 th of February, 1999,” Minhyuk accentuates every digit, hands on his hips and Sanha’s jaw drops._

_“I thought you were like, eight cos you look a bit small,” Sanha says, genuinely (whilst looking Minhyuk up and down disapprovingly) and Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrow._

_“What d’ya say?!” Minhyuk can almost reach Sanha’s head to give him a friendly noogie before the long noodle escapes from his arms and thus, a chase begins, resulting in two puffed-out boys and nonstop giggles. The sun sets behind them and their mothers find them with dirt-smeared cheeks and the cheekiest of smiles slapped on their faces._

_And just when Minhyuk is about to leave, a familiar hand grabs at his wrist._

_“Minhyukkie hyung, let’s be best friends forever!” Sanha gives him a crooked grin and Minhyuk really can’t wait for next Sunday._

-

 

 

Minhyuk learned to suppress his feelings from when he was young.

 

 

Whether it be holding in his anger when his younger brother scratched another CD of his, or keeping his mouth shut when his friends borrowed his soccer ball without asking, Park Minhyuk was not a fan of expressing feelings if deemed unnecessary.

 

 

Sure, he could’ve told his friends he didn’t like it when they took his ball without asking or taught his brother that shiny circles were not toys, but he wasn’t a fan of confrontation or consequences (like his brother bursting into tears, or his friends ganging up on him for being ‘uptight’). So, Park Minhyuk learnt to keep quiet for his whole existence.

 

 

This fact further emphasises why he _should not_ confess to Yoon Sanha.

 

 

Sure, he’s liked Sanha from when he first laid his eyes on him on that fated Sunday 8 years ago but Minhyuk is fine with being just _friends_.

 

 

The consequences that could occur if Park Minhyuk opened his mouth:

 

  1. Sanha might not even like boys (!!!)
  2. Minhyuk is not a fan of rejection as many are, and is not willing to risk his friendship with Sanha over some, silly feelings



 

-

 

 

“Yah Yoon Sanha, get off your bony ass and get changed! We have school in like, five minutes,”

 

 

Sanha is jostled awake by a booming voice from someone by the looks of it (from what he can decipher from his half-conscious self), is his best friend, marching into his room with his school blazer slung on his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

 

Sanha doesn’t need to squint when he recognises the familiar figure in the doorway.

 

 

_‘Why does Minhyuk hyung look, kind of attracti –’_

 

 

Sanha shocks himself awake at such a thought and avoids all eye contact whilst he speeds past Minhyuk and literally slides into the bathroom, his cheeks blooming a sleepy pink.

 

 

_‘Why would you even think that oh my Go-,’_

 

 

“I’ll be downstairs,” Minhyuk sticks his head out of the doorframe before walking down the stairs and Sanha sees his retreating figure in the reflection of the mirror.

 

 

Sanha removes any thoughts of his hyung from his head by brushing his teeth furiously (even though he has an electric toothbrush) and splashes water on his face for extra measure.

 

 

_‘Get a hold of yourself Yoon Sanha, it’s only Monday morning,’_

 

 

-

 

 

“What do you have first?” Minhyuk peers over Sanha’s shoulder with more ease than when they were ten (and nine, respectively) and Sanha almost trips over his feet at the sight of Minhyuk’s face so incredibly _close_ to his and, in typical Sanha fashion, he shoves Minhyuk away with his shoulder. He sends the boy nearly flying towards a poor first-year, who’s too busy making sure they’re not in anyone’s way, gripping their binder like it’s only salvation in this wild jungle to notice the brunette stumbling in front of them.

 

 

“S-s-sorry!” the first-year squeaks, voice mixed with sheer anxiety and puberty. Minhyuk reassures them that it’s totally fine with that classic charming smile, and Sanha swears that the first-year’s cheeks are a shade pinker than before.

 

 

 _‘Gross,’_ Sanha internally pukes but when Minhyuk suddenly smiles at him with that _classic_ smile, the wind is knocked out of his chest and the school hallway spins around him like a kaleidoscope of dented lockers and school emblems.

 

 

“Dude, you okay?” That _voice_ shakes out him out of his state but Sanha is still mildly dazed.

 

 

“Yeah, m’fine,” He manages to mumble back and Minhyuk grips his arm lightly, and even Sanha’s thick and coarse blazer sleeve can’t prevent the electrifying sensation that courses through his arm.

 

 

“Did you not get enough sleep last night?” his eyebrows furrow at the sight of Sanha’s blossoming eye bags and Sanha’s heart actually _skips_ a beat.

 

 

“Hang in there, you have Jung first period,” Minhyuk pats his arm affectionately before grinning sympathetically, his eyes glinting with that familiar spark Sanha remembers from that park eight years ago.

 

 

“Race you, Yoon Sanha!” Minhyuk’s voice trails off as he speeds off without him, and Sanha pushes down the warm, tingly sensations bubbling in his chest to catch up to him.

 

 

_‘I’m probably just… hungry,’_

-

 

 

The second time Sanha feels abnormally warm in Minhyuk’s vicinity is lunch.

 

 

He had just finished a quiz (that he studied for, obviously, because Yoon Sanha clearly does not rely on his friends’ complaints on social media to figure out there is a quiz on the following day) and like every 21st century teenager, Sanha is set on writing a more than 140-character rant on Twitter before he’s rudelyinterrupted by arms wrapping around his torso.

 

 

Sanha knows who those arms belong to without having to say anything but he’s in a particular mood after that quiz and he hasn’t even drafted his tweet yet.

 

 

“Seriously if you don’t let go, I’m going to figh –,” The perpetrator lets out a chuckle and Sanha wrestles himself out of the grasp before he comes face to face, with that _face._  
  


Minhyuk needs to stop breaching a two-metre radius distance otherwise Sanha will actually stop breathing.

 

 

“You’re so antsy today, Yoon Sanha,” Minhyuk slides into the seat next to him, leaning on his side and Sanha almost breaks out in a sweat.

 

 

Sanha can only scowl and Minhyuk gives him a derp face before nicking a chip off his plate.

 

 

 _‘Why does he still look good with such a… wrinkly expression,’_ Sanha can’t help but think, even though his objective for the day was to _stop_ thinking about his best friend in a more-than-best-friend-way.

 

This morning’s thought (or realisation?) about Minhyuk stuns him awake again, but the idea isn’t foreign. It was as if he’d thought that Minhyuk was genuinely good-looking before (in his own time) but it hadn’t hit him until this morning, when that booming voice, rolled-up sleeves, and blazer sauntered into his bedroom. Seeing his best friend and thinking he was attractive instantly surprises Sanha.

 

Yoon Sanha doesn’t like being confused and the sparks that dart up his arm whenever Minhyuk touches him, the reassuring squeezes he gives out so freely when Sanha isn’t feeling himself, and the silent laughs that stir out of his hyung, making his chest feel like putty confuses him terribly. He doesn’t know what to do with these strange feelings and the only idea he thinks of on how to combat them is to bottle them up.

 

However, Yoon Sanha is also terrible at keeping secrets and feelings to himself. Oblivious to him, Park Minhyuk is too good at doing that.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hey, Minhyuk hyung,”

 

 

“Yes, Sanha?” Minhyuk sips his banana milk as they walk home on the same pathway as that memorable fight they had on that particular hot and sweaty afternoon.

 

 

“Do you mind if you don’t come over today? I have some things on my mind and I think I need some alone time,” His voice is quiet and small, which is unlike him and Minhyuk’s never heard Sanha say such a mature thing in his entire life.

 

 

“Y-yeah of course,” Minhyuk sub-consciously slows down and Sanha pauses, looking back at him and even though they’re only a few steps apart, it feels like so much more.  

 

 

Minhyuk feels Sanha’s eyes on him and quickly walks up the path to catch up.

 

 

“Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything,” Minhyuk’s steps slow down considerably and the sky and clouds have already started melding into various shades of orange and pink behind them.

 

 

“Yeah, I think I just have to solve them myself this time. I can’t rely on you forever hyung,” Sanha gives him this soft, weak smile and Minhyuk’s heart wrenches.

 

 

“It’s not wrong to ask for help, hyung is always here for you,” Minhyuk hates how desperate he sounds but the change in Sanha’s expression immediately makes him want to take back what he said.

 

 

“Of course I know, how do you think I’ve gone through the last eight years of my life?” Sanha’s eyes are stony and the air is suddenly stagnant between them. “Just let me deal with my own problems for once and leave me alone, please.”

 

 

Minhyuk watches him walk further and further away and it brings him back to that hot and sweaty afternoon when they were twelve.

 

 

But this time, Minhyuk can’t be forgiven with an ice-cream cone.

 

 

-

 

It never properly occurs to Minhyuk that he has to confront his feelings head-on in all his measly eighteen years of existence.

 

 

Yet, he knows the time had to come sooner or later but he isn’t ready.

 

 

Sanha hasn’t texted him at all after their argument, not that Minhyuk expects him to anyways.

 

 

_‘You’re a terrible person Park Minhyuk,’_

Minhyuk wants to curl up in a ball and shut his eyes forever. He can’t even enter his house without seeing picture frames of him and Sanha strung up in the living room, big genuine smiles adorning their faces and suntanned arms wrapped around each other.

 

 

They’re older now, and Minhyuk finally realises that his biggest fear in the entire world, is Sanha leaving him behind.

 

 

Minhyuk isn’t incredibly outgoing, talkative or popular. He can dance but he doesn’t even have the confidence to compete in competitions or talent shows, much to his mother’s chagrin. Sanha is the polar opposite, with his big personality and innate ability to talk to everyone about everything. He’s captain of the Drama Club, can sing and play guitar so well, and his physical height makes him stand out, literally.

 

 

Minhyuk can go on and on about how Sanha is so much better than him, and can go on and on about how Sanha, doesn’t really need him at all.

 

 

He made Sanha believe that he wasn’t capable of doing anything by himself and he can’t even imagine how Sanha’s feeling right now.

 

 

_‘Good job Park Minhyuk, way to screw over your friendship of eight years, with a boy you even have a cru –,’_

_‘nan kkaeeona kkaman bamgwa hamkke,’_

Minhyuk reaches for his phone and half-wishes it read ‘Shit-eater’ instead of ‘Binnie.’

 

 

“Yeah Bin hyung, what’s up?”

 

 

“Meet me at the tunnel in ten. I wanna dance till I collapse.”

 

 

“Dude, _same_ ,” Minhyuk’s already grabbing his jacket and shoes before the elder hangs up the phone.

 

 

That’d be nice right now, to dance until he can’t feel his limbs again and forget that he probably lost his best friend by opening his stupid mouth.

 

 

“Ma, I’m meeting Bin, coming home before eleven,” Minhyuk says whilst he tiptoes behind his mum, who’s too engrossed in an infomercial about a vegetable slicer to hear him shuffle into his sneakers and run out the door.

 

 

In the dim luminescence of the streetlamp, Minhyuk recognises Bin plugging his phone into a speaker and he sprints over, wanting to quickly dance his lungs out and deafen himself with a good Usher song.

 

 

“Dude, you came in like two minutes,” Bin grins, showing off his set of pearly whites (and his non-existent lips) and envelops Minhyuk in a hug. Even though Minhyuk is not a fan of showing affection (or confessing to a boy with long legs and an overwhelming smile), he admits that his other best friend’s hugs are soothing and comforting; everything he needs right now.

 

 

“I just missed your face so much _Binnie hyung_ ,” Minhyuk makes sure he emphasises the last syllables and this earns him a smack in the arm and he’s suddenly glad that the weather is cold enough to numb his limbs.

 

 

Minhyuk just shoots Bin a wink and Bin’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head before he picks the first song.

 

When the first note sounds, Minhyuk smiles to himself as both of them spin into formation and the cold seeps into the gaps of his sleeves, but it doesn’t bother him anymore.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s been sixteen years yet the glow-in-the-dark stars on Sanha’s ceiling have yet to fall and he always counts the days until they finally do.

 

 

_‘How childish of me.’_

 

 

He runs his hand aggressively through his hair and lies back down on his bed. It’s funny to think that just eight hours ago, his best friend barged into this room, yelling at him to ‘get off his bony ass and get changed’ and now eight hours later, Sanha doesn’t know if he can call him his best friend anymore.

 

 

And it’s all his fault.

 

 

Minhyuk just wanted to help, like he _always_ did and Sanha let his stupid, confusing feelings get in the way and destroyed his friendship with the boy he’s known since what seems like forever.

 

 

And he remembers promising to be best friends for forever, but look how that turned out.

 

 

The previous warm tingly sensations from this morning are now replaced with tumbling waves of guilt and Sanha wants to close his eyes because he can’t even look at his bedroom without seeing Minhyuk. From the time both of their last baby teeth came out on the same day and their mothers insisted on taking a photo, to his guitar case, which Minhyuk bought with all the money he earned from helping out at his taekwondo academy, Park Minhyuk seems to be everywhere.

 

 

Yoon Sanha hates himself right now, but he hates Park Minhyuk more.

 

 

He hates him for always being there for him even though Sanha couldn’t do the same and even living up to that cheesy nickname he gave him when they were young.

 

 

_“Hyung! Hyuuung!”_

_“Yes Sanha?”_

_Sanha takes a long lick of his dripping ice-block and Minhyuk scrunches his face when a sticky droplet hits his hand._

_The younger just giggles and Minhyuk grins before wiping his hand on Sanha’s shorts._

_“GROSS HYUUNG!” Sanha shrieks in disgust and outrage. Minhyuk just laughs. Sanha scowls before taking one last lick at his popsicle stick and throwing it into the bin._

_“Yes, what were you going to tell me?” Minhyuk asks, looking at Sanha and sighing as he wipes off the tell-tale sticky stains around Sanha’s mouth with a crumpled tissue and Sanha just smiles at him with his slightly crooked teeth._

_“I was just going to say that you remind me of a rock,” Minhyuk looks at him with a confused, if not offended expression and he puts a finger to his hyung’s mouth before he can protest, and it reminds them both of a certain event. Sanha doesn’t miss the smile creeping onto his best friend’s face._

_“Rocks are strong, dependable, and reliable. Just like you hyung,” Sanha smiles sweetly, and he can see cogs whirring in Minhyuk’s brain, trying to process this new information._

_“Can I call you Rocky hyung?” Sanha asks with his trademark sparkly eyes and he knows his hyung can’t refuse him (not that he’s used said eyes in various occasions) when Minhyuk just nods with a thoughtful lick of his popsicle._

_Sanha claps his hands gleefully and when they walk home together, Sanha makes sure to shout ‘BYE ROCKY HYUNG’, waving vigorously. A smile creeps onto his face when Minhyuk looks around before giving Sanha a small wave with a shy smile peeking from under his baseball cap. Just as Sanha is about to turn around and leave, he hears a shy ‘bye best friend!’ and Sanha’s cheeks heat up instantly (it’s because it’s a hot and sweaty afternoon, he swears)._

-

It always seems to be _those_ hot and sweaty afternoons that Sanha remembers the most.

 

 

_‘Maybe Myungjunie hyung is free,’_

Sanha grabs at his bed blindly, trying to feel for a rectangle in between his sheets. Finding it shoved under his pillow, he goes to his phone call favourites and presses the second number on the list.

 

 

The first being Minhyuk, and Sanha’s heart sits heavy in his chest when there isn’t a red number next to his name.

 

 

_‘Sorry you’ve tried to reach Kim Myungjun but he is probably too busy or lazy to pick up your call, so text him or leave a message after the bee–,’_

_‘Typical,’_ Sanha’s phone flies to who-knows-where and he reaches for a guitar pick beside his bed.

 

 

Fiddling with the pick in between his calloused fingers, Sanha wonders what Minhyuk is thinking about right now.

 

 

Probably not him.

 

 

His thoughts are interrupted by a _‘_ _eonjebuteonga yaegi nanulttae, jaemi eopdaneun pyojeongeul jitdeon neo’_ _._ Sanha reaches for his phone, currently muffled underneath his Little Twin Stars pillow (which he swore he put in the donation box) and he half-wishes it read ‘Rocky the asswipe~’ instead of ‘fav short hyung’.

 

 

“What’s up Yoon Slow-ha,”

 

 

“Can you come over? Let’s sing for a bit,” Sanha’s voice wavers at the end and he knows Myungjun noticed when he replies with:

 

 

“Coming in five, see you soon dipshit.” the line drops and Sanha glances longingly at his guitar, a heavy sigh leaving his chest. Maybe him and Myungjun can sing some of their favourites because Sanha’s eager to vent out his stress through a good Acourve song.

 

 

He reluctantly gets off his bed and reaches for the acoustic, which has been leaning by his desk for far too long. His hand fits around the neck of the guitar perfectly and Sanha misses the feeling of strings pressed against his fingertips. Just as he’s about to strum a chord, the doorbell rings. Sanha shuffles into the living room and he can already hear his hyung humming a Red Velvet song (it’s probably Rookie, from what Sanha can decipher from a repeated shriek coming from outside).

 

 

Sanha opens the door to a boy at least 5cm shorter than him and envelops him in a hug.

 

 

“I know you’ve missed my face now let me in, it’s cold,” Myungjun’s voice comes out muffled against his hoodie and Sanha closes the door behind him, smiling at the presence of one of his favourite friends.

 

 

“Get me a cup of peppermint and say what you want to say, because I’m as sure as I am about Park Jinwoo being an angel sent from heaven that you do not just want to _sing a bit_.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Dude I can’t even _breathe_ ,” Minhyuk wheezes as he chucks Bin a bottle of water, their heavy panting in sync (as if dancing in sync wasn’t enough) and Bin accepts the bottle gratefully before chugging the whole thing. Minhyuk can’t tell if it’s sweat or water dripping down his hyung’s face.

 

 

“Thanks for bringing me out today, I really needed to let some stress out,” Minhyuk manages to say as they attempt to regain their breath and Bin just smiles at him.

 

 

“Anytime Minhyukkie,” Bin ruffles Minhyuk’s wet hair, which is simultaneously really gross and affectionate. Minhyuk grins back at him. The night air whistles through their damp shirts and Minhyuk feels more at ease than he was before. The moon, only half full of blinding white tonight, rises right above him, the city air reducing stars to mere pinpricks in the sky.

 

 

He wonders what Sanha’s thinking about right now.

 

 

Probably not him.

 

 

Yet even when Usher is blaring in his ears and he can barely feel his legs, his mind is still clouded with Yoon Sanha, no matter how hard he tries to stop.

 

 

Has he taken a nap yet? Has he had dinner yet? Is he doing okay?

 

 

It never stops and Minhyuk wishes it did, so it wouldn’t hurt so much when Sanha would eventually stop thinking of him.

 

 

“You should tell him,” Bin’s airy voice brings Minhyuk back from his thoughts and he turns to look at his hyung whose eyes are set on the misty stars up above.

 

 

“Sanha likes you so very much and you, being the blind _fool_ you are, can’t even see it. I hate seeing you hurt, Minhyukkie.”

 

 

Bin always seems to know what’s inside his head whether he likes it or not, but maybe that’s one of the perks of being dance partners for seven years.

 

 

“But, I screwed up real bad today,” Minhyuk suddenly feels the cold creep back through his jacket and settle into his skin.

 

 

“Then apologise, it’s simple,” Bin shoves Minhyuk lightly and Minhyuk knows in the back of his mind that that really is the most logical answer but something tells him that Sanha probably doesn’t want to see his face again.

 

 

“It’s not that sim –,”

 

 

“Okay shut your trap, Park Minhyuk, it is _so_ simple,” Bin’s eyes are fierce in the dark and Minhyuk temporarily thinks about hiding in the bushes.

 

 

“Just go to his house, apologise and confess!” Bin says the last part just a _little_ too loud and ‘confess’ echoes again and _again_ in the tunnel and Minhyuk wants to be swallowed into his own body. He mouths at Bin to ‘say it a little _louder_ won’t you!’ and Minhyuk immediately regrets it when Bin’s mouth opens wider and he almost slams his hand over his hyung’s face.

 

 

“OKAY! Okay, I’ll try,” Minhyuk’s voice trails off and Bin smacks his arm, harsher this time.

 

 

“Where is your CONFIDENCE PARK MINHYUK? RUN UP TO THAT BOY AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!” Bin barks, yanking Minhyuk to stand up and a surge of adrenaline bolts up his arm.

 

 

His knees are weak (and his palms are sweaty) but Minhyuk really wants his best friend back. Maybe more than just a best friend back.

 

 

He’s going to do this.

 

 

He’s _actually_ going to do this _._

_‘Here goes nothing_ _._ _’_

Minhyuk’s legs start moving by themselves and Bin gives him a pumped fist, yelling ‘GET IT BOY!’ and Minhyuk suddenly doesn’t mind that being echoed throughout the tunnel. He mouths a ‘thank you!’ before his legs take him through a familiar route he’s taken a thousand times.

 

It’s time Park Minhyuk unmuted those pesky feelings and what used to be a pool of permanent fear settled at the bottom of his stomach ~~it~~ is now replaced with a pool of bubbly sensations and an urge to see a particular curly-haired boy.

 

 

-

 

 

“So, you saw Minhyuk in your bedroom at eight-thirty this morning, thought he looked really attractive. Your heart started beating fast when he came more than two metres in front of you, you were breathless every time he smiled, and now you’re confused on whether you like him as more than just a best friend?”

 

 

Myungjun seems, deeply unsatisfied with Sanha’s recount of today and scrunches his face. How can this hyung, who has six more years of life in him, not understand what he’s going through?

 

 

“You know that’s not all of what I’ve been experiencing,” Sanha mumbles as he fingers mindlessly at the steel strings of his guitar and Myungjun huffs.

 

 

“You’re telling me that you get tingly sensations when he touches your arm, his laughs make you smile subconsciously and his hugs lift your spirits up when you’re feeling down?”

 

 

His tone is condescending and Sanha’s on the verge of pulling his hair out.

 

 

“Yes! Now can you tell me what’s wrong with me?!” Sanha’s voice trembles, tears pooling in his eyes and he immediately regrets yelling when Myungjun is clearly shocked at Sanha’s outburst.

 

 

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to yell,” Sanha’s vision is starting to blur but a hand grasps his arm, and pulls him into a hug.

 

 

“Oh Yoon Sanha, it’s going to be okay,” Myungjun says softly, rubbing Sanha’s back. He can’t help but let the tears fall as he nuzzles his face into Myungjun’s white hoodie and sobs some more.

 

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Sanha murmurs into Myungjun’s shoulder and his hyung just sighs before letting go and placing his hands on Sanha’s shoulders.

 

 

They’re barely the same height whilst sitting down but his hands stay on Sanha’s shoulders anyway and he gives Sanha a blinding smile.

 

 

“Nothing’s wrong with you, you’ve just fallen into a little something called _love_ with a little someone called _Park Minhyuk_ , and that is _okay_ ,” Myungjun emphasises the end and a burden that Sanha’s been carrying in his chest the whole of today is suddenly lifted when he hears the words he’s been avoiding for a while.

 

 

“But he doesn’t like me in that way, he probably sees me as a little brother, or something,” Sanha trails off and suddenly that one piece of fluff on his sock intrigues him greatly.

 

 

“Are you _blind_ Yoon Sanha?!” Myungjun slaps Sanha mercilessly on the back and the wind is knocked out of his chest for the second time that day.

 

 

“You think Park Minhyuk, only thinks of you like a brother? When he’s constantly looking at you with these love hearts in his eyes? When he stares at you like you’ve started picking stars out of the freakin’ sky and put them in your eyes? When he laughs at your godawful jokes every. Goddamn. Time?”

 

 

The fluff on Sanha’s sock is suddenly irrelevant now when Myungjun begins to passionately list all of the reasons Why Park Minhyuk is Undeniably in Love with Yoon Sanha.

 

 

“He comes to your house every day, even though he has most definitely has dance practice. He always texts you to see if you’re home when he can’t come over and even helps you with your homework when he also most definitely has his own homework to complete. He even wakes you up in the morning, God bless him,” Myungjun’s slightly out of breath and so is Sanha.

 

 

“Really?” Sanha’s speechless and Myungjun scowls.

 

 

“That’s not even half of the list,” Myungjun rolls his eyes. “You’re really slow sometimes, Yoon Slowha,” He finishes the last drops of his tea and shuffles himself off Sanha’s bed.

 

 

“Wait, where are you going –,” Sanha’s still trying to take in this new information but his hyung just grins again.

 

 

“I don’t want to interrupt something special,” he struts out of Sanha’s room with no other explanation ~~s~~ and Sanha scrambles after him.

 

 

“What do you mean by something speci –,” Sanha’s at his doorstep and is suddenly breathless for what seems like the 749237th time today when someone else shows up on his doorstep.

 

 

“Hi best friend.”

 

 

-

 

Minhyuk doesn’t know how long he’s been running for but it seems all too short when he spots the familiar house in the distance.

 

 

_‘This is actually happening, oh my God. should I just run ba–’_

“Well don’t just _stand_ there, knock on that door!” A very distinguishable voice interrupts his train of thought and Minhyuk turns around to see Myungjun, arms crossed over his chest and an I-know-everything look smeared all over his face.

 

 

“Hey hyung, what are you doing her–,”

 

 

Myungjun, the master of cutting people off, just sighs and shakes his head before giving Minhyuk a friendly-but-still-painful shove in the direction of a familiar white door.

 

 

“Get in there, Park Minhyuk,” his hyung winks at him and before Minhyuk can feel mildly uncomfortable, he’s already at the doorstep.

 

 

“…something speci–,” Minhyuk is suddenly face to face with that curly-haired boy he’s missed for too long.

 

 

“Hi best friend,” A small smile creeps onto Minhyuk’s face and he can’t help but smile wider when Sanha’s expression imitates the face he made on those swings eight years ago.

 

 

“Hi Rocky hyung,” Sanha squeaks and Minhyuk can’t help but think that history truly does repeat itself.

 

 

Before Minhyuk goes on professing his love, he clears his throat.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” they both say simultaneously and an awkward air fills the distance between them.

 

 

“Do you want to come in?” Sanha asks, also scratching his head and Minhyuk _just_ manages to trip over his feet whilst taking his shoes off and he can’t keep direct eye contact with Sanha when he walks into the house.

 

 

Once Minhyuk is settled at the very edge of the couch, he clears his throat again and doesn’t miss the small smirk that sneaks onto the edge of Sanha’s lips.

 

 

If he wasn’t apologising _and_ confessing today, he would’ve also liked to flick Sanha on his annoyingly free-of-acne forehead.

 

 

“I’m really sorry for this afternoon Sanha, I must’ve made you feel awful. I should’ve just left you alone,” Minhyuk searches for any signs of anger in Sanha’s eyes but there aren’t any.

 

 

“I’m sorry too Minhyuk hyung,” Minhyuk exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

 

“You were just trying to help me and I let my emotions get in the way and yelled at you for no good reason,” Sanha’s voice can barely be heard over the resounding silence that sits still in the air.

 

 

“It’s oka–,”

 

 

“No, it’s not okay! You’re always there for me, _always,_ and you forgive me so easily even though I cause you so much trouble, it’s _not_ okay,” His voice pierces through the silence like a blade and Minhyuk wants to scream back at him.

 

 

“It’s because I love you, dumbass!”

 

 

Then the silence returns, only to be interrupted by Minhyuk’s short, deep breaths and Sanha’s hastened ones.

 

 

_‘Well, what happens now?’_

Minhyuk’s body is still shaking from his outburst and he wishes he could just evaporate into thin ai–

 

 

“Well if it helps, I think I love you too.”

 

 

Before he can even gather his thoughts, Sanha bolts from the couch and is about to hightail it to his room before Minhyuk literally dives _onto_ him and pins him on the ground.

 

 

“Before you even try to wiggle out,” Minhyuk manages to say in between pants and Sanha looks absolutely mortified being only 0.032cm away from his face.

 

 

“You’ve liked me this whole time?” Minhyuk asks before his curiosity drives him mad. Sanha looks away, his cheeks flushing a deep vermillion (Minhyuk’s running out of shades of red to describe Sanha’s cheeks).

 

 

“Well, it took a long talk with Myungjun hyung and a long analysis of why my heart would beat so incredibly fast when you smiled and why I felt like passing out when you put your arm around me. Amongst other things, of course,” Sanha’s still not looking at him and man, does he miss the biggest smile that finds its way onto Minhyuk’s face.

 

 

“Your heart beats fast when I smile?” Minhyuk _giggles_ and Sanha uses the opportunity to shove him off and stand up, but his socks and the wooden floorboards get the better of him and he slips straight onto his ass.

 

 

“Yes! It does!” Sanha grimaces whilst rubbing his sore butt cheeks but Minhyuk knows better and wraps his arms around Sanha’s torso.

 

 

“That’s really cute Sanha,” He mumbles against Sanha’s back and he grins at the choked sigh he gets in reply.

 

 

Minhyuk has officially gone delirious but what’s that you say? Minhyuk not liking affection? That went out of the window once Yoon Sanha came into the picture.

 

 

“Hyuuuuuuuung!” Sanha whines but doesn’t stop Minhyuk pulling them back onto the couch and settling his head on the younger’s shoulder.

 

 

“When I said, I think I love you, I did not expect an onslaught of physical affection hyung,” Sanha states in a matter-of-factly tone as they stay in that position. Minhyuk huffs.

 

 

“You haven’t even asked me to be your boyfriend yet, wow I’m cut.”

 

 

Sanha’s spluttering is possibly the cutest thing ever and he wrings Minhyuk’s arms off his chest (attempting to assert some sort of strength, Minhyuk assumes).

 

 

“You confessed first, doesn’t that mean _you_ ask me?!” Sanha crosses his arms and huffs back at Minhyuk even though the ends of his mouth are twitching into a suppressed smile.

 

 

“Wow, are you a self-proclaimed expert on relationships? Last time I checked, you haven’t even had your first ki–,”

 

 

Minhyuk is then rudely interrupted by something soft brushing against his mouth and he feels slightly attacked.

 

 

“I think you’re moving _too_ fast. Dude, I just confessed to you like two minutes ago, you haven’t even popped the question and now you’re kiss–,”

 

 

Sanha lets out a cry of embarrassment as he jumps onto Minhyuk and puts an index finger onto his mouth, earning a wide smile from Minhyuk (as if he hasn’t smiled _enough_ in the last two minutes).

 

 

“You’re so corny, I regret all of my decisions to even speak to you those eight years ago,”

 

 

Sanha sighs dramatically at Minhyuk, who is the definition of all-smiles right now and their legs entangle with each other on this ~~exceptionally~~ ~~conveniently~~ small couch.

 

 

Minhyuk’s cheeks ache from smiling so much and he comes a little closer to Sanha (if that was even possible) until their noses touch.

 

 

“But you _looove_ me,”

 

 

Sanha’s sigh of complete defeat echoes throughout the house and the two teenagers stay on that exceptionally small couch for the rest of the night, bickering and whatnot till one of them knocks out first. It’s Minhyuk, presumably because of the dancing he did ‘pre-confession’ that seemed so long ago and Sanha can’t help but give his hyung a bold peck on the forehead before reaching for the blanket at the end of the couch and throwing it onto them both.

 

 

-

 

 

Yoon Sanha still hates Park Minhyuk.

 

 

But it’s definitely because he’s in love with Park Minhyuk and now, he doesn’t really mind that it’s messing him up so bad.

 

 

-

 

 

“I saw an angel when I was nine, you know,” Minhyuk mumbles into Sanha’s chest, years later.

 

 

“Hm?” Sanha hums back, “really?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk toys with Sanha’s hoodie pocket, “his name was Yoon Sanha.”

 

  
Sanha freezes for a few seconds, before the house _bursts_ with his shrieks.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello it's me !!! with a new username comes a new fic :))
> 
> i've fallen into a socky-shaped hole and i wanted to gift this to a certain seal @vonseal because wow what an astro ao3 icon !! i love her writing so mUCH and i don't have enough dolla bills to validate my love for her so here's this :))
> 
> always love for headassq, you suffered through almost 8000 words + 22 pages of my very unedited writing and i thank all of the gods in the sky for giving me a friend like you :))
> 
> send me love (or a picture of moon bin) on tumblr [@vocalpmh](http://vocalpmh.tumblr.com/) if you wanna :))


End file.
